Horses Of Love
by ttt-katana
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol want to go to the Arabian US Nationals and win champion but what will happen if they meet before the horse show. War, hate, or love. SS ET. On Hold.
1. Summary

Ttt-Katana - Hi, this was my first fanfiction but it wasn't doing very well so I deleted it to work on it a little bit. First, I want to say why I chose to write stories that have the CCS gang doing stuff with horses.

(1) I love horses. I own Arabs and minis.

(2) I read a lot of CCS fanfictions. Not many have them working with horses or doing anything with horses. I wanted to make stories that were a little more original.

So, you can tell me my story stinks because I have them working with horses and/or living in a country that is not Japan, I don't care that much. I'm newish to writing fanfictions so, the characters may be Out Of Character (OOC) but I'm trying the best I can. Please give this story a chance. It will take a little longer in this story to get to the main plot going but give it a chance. Thank You, for reading and understanding this long note.

Summary

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol want to go to the Arabian US Nationals and win champion but what will happen if they meet before the horse show. War, hate, or love.

Other info

Sakura and Tomoyo are 20 years old. Syaoran and Eriol are 21 years old.

Sakura and Syaoran will be competing in the classes – Arabian Western Pleasure AOTR (Amateur Owner to Ride), Arabian Western Pleasure ATR (Amateur to Ride), Arabian Western Pleasure Open and Arabian Trail Open.

Tomoyo and Eriol will be competing in the classes – Half/Anglo-Arabian Hunter Pleasure AOTR (Amateur Owner to Ride), Half/Anglo-Arabian Hunter Pleasure ATR (Amateur to Ride), Half/Anglo-Arabian Hunter Pleasure Open, and Half/Anglo-Arabian Hunter over Fences Open.

Sakura will be competing also in Arabian Ladies Side Saddle.

Tomoyo will be competing also in Half/Anglo-Arabian Ladies Side Saddle.

TTT-Katana – Well, that's it for now, give me your opinion on if I should redo this story or not. I will make my decision after I get 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Horses Of Love Chapter 1**

**TTT-Katana** – Hi, everyone. I know I said I would update after 5 reviews but I sent this to Lil Enchantress. She is my beta. Thank you so much, Lil Enchantress. She liked the story so I decide to update sooner. So, here is chapter 1 of **Horses Of Love**.

/Thoughts/  
"Talking"  
(Notes)  
----POV----

----Normal POV----

**5:50 am Monday.**

"Sakura, wake up," A girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes said, shaking the girl lying asleep in her bed.

"5 more minutes," a girl with medium length auburn hair named Sakura said in her sleep.

/Fine, we'll do this the evil way/ thought the dark haired girl as she ran downstairs. Getting what she wanted from downstairs, she set up her video camera and started laughing evilly.

"Hoe! Cold, cold, cold, Tomoyo! Why did you do that?" Sakura screamed as her emerald green eyes shot open.

"It was the only way to wake you up. We can't be late for work," the dark haired girl named Tomoyo answered while holding a bowl that use to have ice water in it. /I'll have to add this video to the collection, Waking Up Kawaii Sakura 20.

"We won't be late," Sakura looked at the clock. "We are going to be late!"

**6:00 am.**

"We made it," Sakura said as Tomoyo and she ran through the doors of a large stable office.

"You're lucky that my dad is not here today or you would be in trouble," a girl with pink hair and hazel eyes said.

"Hi, Kana. You dyed your hair pink now?" Tomoyo asked the girl as she quickly pulled out her video camera.

"Yep. Hold on for a second and I'll give you your list of chores. Tomoyo will you stop recording me every time I change my hair color?" Kana said starting to type some stuff on the computer. "Tomoyo I said stop recording me, NOW!" Kana gave Tomoyo a death glare. So Tomoyo finally put her camera away. "Thank you, Tomoyo. Here are your lists of chores for today." Kana gave Sakura and Tomoyo a piece of paper. "At noon there is going to be two new horses coming in. My dad won't be here so I'll need your help."

"Okay. And thank you for your list, Kana," Sakura said as they (Tomoyo and Sakura) walked out of the office into the barn.

**8:30 am.**

"Finally, we finished feeding and watering the horses on the west side, and cleaning the stalls on the east side. Now what do we have to do?" Sakura asked Tomoyo while sitting down on a hay bale.

"Once the horses have finished eating we have to put them out in their pens and clean those stalls, then Kana wants us to brush Lacy for her. She has too much work to do today to do it herself," Tomoyo answered looking at the list.

"The horses should be done eating by now, so lets go put them out" Sakura said as she got up and stated run to the west side. Tomoyo had to run after her.

**10:00 am.**

"Finally, we are done with all the morning chores on the list!" Sakura said as she once again sat on a hay bale.

"Well then, we have one hour and forty-five minutes to work Yue and Kero," Tomoyo said as she started to walk to the start of the east side of the barn.

**----Sakura's POV----**

/Tomoyo is right. I should work Yue./ I walked to stall number 14E. "Hi, Yue. How are you today?" I walked into the stall with his halter. Yue replied to my greeting with a nod then walked up to me. "Good boy." I put his halter on and then lead him to the cross ties. "Lets get you all cleaned up before we put your tack on."

"Yue looks good today, Sakura," I heard Tomoyo say from the next cross ties. I looked over. "Thanks, Kero looks good too," I replied as I started to brush Yue. After I finished brushing Yue, I walked to the tack room to get Yue's training tack. (Saddle pad, western saddle, bridle) I noticed that Tomoyo had already gotten Kero's tack. (Saddle pad, english saddle, bridle)

**----Normal POV----**

Sakura put Yue's tack on, and her helmet for safety. (When riding horses always wear a helmet.) After Sakura got Yue tacked up, she took him out to the indoor arena. Tomoyo was already there lunging Kero. Sakura lunged Yue for about ten minutes, and then got on him.

"Tomoyo are you going to ride Kero or lunge him for the whole time? We only have an hour left."

"Yes Sakura, I'm going to ride him," Tomoyo said as she stopped lunging Kero and got on him. They rode for forty-five minutes then went to untack their horses.

**11:55 am.**

"We better get to the front to help Kana," Tomoyo said as they finished putting their tack away. They walked to the front in time to see a four trailer pull up.

"Hey, you two are early,"(Tomoyo and Sakura) Kana said as she walked up from behind them.

"We are **not** always late, Kana," Sakura replied but Kana didn't pay any attention and walked right passed them. Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to see Kana talking to two of the cutest guys they had seen in a long time. Kana walked back to Sakura and Tomoyo, the two boys following her.

"Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragisawa these are two of the barn help, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, they also have horses here. If you need help or someone to show you around today, Tomoyo and Sakura can help you. Sakura, Tomoyo, this is Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragisawa."

"Hi, you can just call us Sakura and Tomoyo," Sakura said happily like usual.

"Hello, you can call me Eriol... and mister frown and glare a lot likes to be called Li," Eriol said making eye contact with Tomoyo for a split second, making her blush. Sakura looked over to the other guy and sure enough he was frowning and glaring at Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

**Ttt-Katana** - Thank you for reading. Here are the descriptions on what the horses look like.  
Yue - white gray Arabian with black mane and tail.  
Kero - golden palomino Arabian Flaxen mane and tail.  
Lacy - black and white pinto miniature.

**Sakura** - Ttt-Katana is not sure how often she well be able to update.  
**Li **- Why do I have to say anything?  
**Ttt-Katana** - Because I'm writing the story and I might not let you be with Sakura.  
**Li** - Noooooooo!  
**Ttt-Katana** - Then say your line.  
**Li **- Fine. Please review, Ttt-Katana does except flames.  
**Ttt-Katana** - Till next time.  
**Sakura, Li** - Bye.


	3. AN

I know I haven't updated lately. I will be putting this story on hold till I get some more ideas for it. I will try to work on the story but I can make no promises about when I can update. Life for my family has been really bad for the last couple of weeks. We had to put down a horse because of cancer. Another one of our horse just died in his sleep. My mom had to go to the hospital. I finally took my GED and I'm waiting for the results. I've been having dizzy spells, so I've been having to go to the doctor because of those. So, all in all my life has been really chaotic.

TTT-Katana


	4. AN2

College is killing me right now so until I get more use to college I will not be posting any new chapters.


End file.
